bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 1 (Triv)
Twists Houseguests } | | | |} } | | | |} Voting Table } | Sidney | | | | | | | |- ! Emanuel | | Yeva | Phoebe | Micah | | | | | | | |- ! Emilee | Joseline | | Phoebe | | | | | | | | |- ! Jarred | Joseline | | Phoebe | | | | | | | | |- ! Laurelle | Joseline | Yeva | Phoebe | Micah | | | | | | | |- ! Matty | | Yeva | | Micah | | | | | | | |- ! Quinton | Emanuel | | | Sidney | | | | | | | |- ! Sidney | | Yeva | Quinton | | | | | | | | |- ! Micah | Emanuel | Yeva | | | | |- ! Phoebe | Joseline | Yeva | | |- ! Yeva | Emanuel | | |- ! Joseline | | |} Season Summary Week 1 The first episode begins with the uproaring cheers from the audience. The host, Triv is then shown on the stage. He announces that the first season of Triv's Big Brother is going to begin right now. Without any communication to the outside world, and many gruelling competitions, 12 houseguests are competing for $500,000. Triv the announces that the houseguests will soon be shown on stage. Jarred, a 22 year old Athletic Trainer plans on using his looks and physical ability to win. Micah, a 28 year old Occupational Therapist on the other hand will use his mental strength to come out victorious. Joseline, a 20 year old Student is ready to become part of the new "power couple." Phoebe, a 49 year old History Teacher is very welcoming to people younger than her. The 4 housgeuests just announced are seen walking onto the stage. Excited, they wait until Triv announces they can move into their new house. As the door opens, they all are very thrilled to begin the game. Afterwards, the next group is shown. Beaumont, a 30 year old Sous Chef is going to use his cooking ability to win. Emilee, a 23 year old Jeweller isn't afraid to make bracelets for everybody. Emanuel, a 44 year old Translator is a little older, but considers himself young at heart. Laurelle, a 29 year old Stockbroker plans on laying low among her houseguests. The next 4 houseguests walk onto the stage. When they open the door, they are instantly greeted by the 4 other houseguests. Triv then announces the final group will soon enter. Quinton, a 26 year old Medical School Student considers himself the best player already. Sidney, a 27 year old Lingerie Model isn't like a regular dumb blonde. Matty, a 22 year old Bartender may be easy to manipulate, but he is physically strong. Yeva, a 34 year old Interior Designer is open to having no strategy, but she will learn. The final 4 houseguests are announced on stage, and they enter the house with the other 8. They introduce themselves to eachother, and everybody is rather on edge about trusting most people. 2 alliances begin to form right off of the bat. "The Savages," an alliance created by Jarred is the first one formed. It includes himself, Laurelle, Emilee, Phoebe and Sidney. He believes that he should have a diverse range of females to take to the finals. The "Barbecue Alliance," is formed by Micah, and he recruits Quinton, Joseline and Yeva. Emanuel, Beaumont and Matty have no solid alliances, but Matty and Jarred are good friends so far. In the first Head of Household, houseguests are each given a box. One of them contains "HOH." They are given 2 minutes to switch boxes with other houseguests. The person with the HOH at the end of the 2 minutes wins. Phoebe started off with it, but she ended up giving it to a trusted ally, Sidney. During nomination talk, Sidney says that Emanuel and Joseline are the weakest links to her. It has only been a few days, so she can't go with anything else. At the nomination ceremony, she puts up Emanuel and Joseline. They are the houseguests Sidney has the least connection with. The Savages talk about who to evict, and Emanuel seems like he is just a lone houseguest, while Joseline actually has connections. If Emanuel survives, he would then join a group, possibly being an extra vote. When picking players for the Power of Veto, Phoebe, Quinton and Yeva are selected along with Sidney, Emanuel and Joseline. In the POV, coloured balls are launched down from the sky. Among these balls, there are 30 green balls. They have to find 5 of them and place them in their tube. The first houseguest to do so wins. Matty won, but Yeva and Sidney managed to almost win with 4 balls. At the veto ceremony, Matty had no real reason to use it, so he ended up passing on the offer. The Barbecue Alliance tried to keep Joseline safe, as she was very loyal and did nothing wrong. Emanuel also seemed to be playing both sides of the house. At the eviction ceremony, Joseline was sadly evicted 6-3, as Emanuel was seen as a loyal free spirit. Week 2 In the live Head of Household competition, houseguests had to stand on the edge of a cliff while being pelted with hail and other obstacles. It came down to Matty and Jarred, but Matty ended up throwing it because he trusted Jarred. Knowing Jarred is Head of Household, Sidney decides to flirt with Jarred, hoping she can control the nominations with this. Two Barbecue Alliance members, Yeva and Quinton also stay close as a flirtmance. The Savages notice that Yeva and Quinton are a very possible power couple, and Jarred should put them up. Jarred also fills Matty in on the alliance, as he trusts him the most. At the nomination ceremony, Jarred decides to put Yeva and Quinton up. While not calling them out as a power couple, he simply states they are in the minority. Beaumont, a currently lone houseguest is getting close with Micah. This is future hope for the Barbecue Alliance, even with two of them on the block. When picking players for the Power of Veto, Beaumont, Laurelle and Matty are chosen, along with Jarred, Yeva and Quinton. In the POV, players face off in heats. They have to make their way through a series of knots. The first houseguest to the end advances. (Laurelle vs. Quinton, Yeva vs. Jarred, Beaumont vs. Matty.) The competition came down to Quinton, Jarred and Beaumont. Quinton ended up winning. Overjoyed, he makes his way inside while everybody feels uneasy. Despite being enthusiastic about staying another week, Quinton considers using it on Yeva. Phoebe has so far gotten on well with every houseguest, and is sort of playing both sides of the house. Nobody knows, however. At the veto ceremony, Quinton ends up using it on himself. Jarred decides to put his fellow ally Emilee up on the block, which she is not happy about. Emilee ends up in tears, thinking Jarred "betrayed" her. He reassures her she is not going anywhere, and that everybody is getting Yeva out. At the eviction, Yeva is evicted 7-1. Most of the Barbecue alliance know she is going, with only Quinton throwing her a vote. Week 3 Before the live Head of Household competition, items were placed in the Big Brother house. The next day, they had to answer questions about them. Matty, Emilee and Phoebe made it to the tiebreaker, but Matty ended up winning. The Savages collectively decided Matty would put up Quinton and Micah, the two outsiders. They would simply pick them off. At the nomination ceremony, Quinton and Micah were put up on the block. Moments before the Power of Veto competition, Phoebe was caught feeding information to the outsiders. Laurelle listened in and told her alliance everything that happened. This caused a lot of mistrust in her. Phoebe was playing both sides and being a large social threat. While picking players, Beaumont, Emilee and Phoebe were chosen along with Quinton, Micah and Matty. Beaumont won, hoping to save one of his allies. However, it soon turned out that the POV he won was fake. It was useless, and that they would do another competition all over again. Devastated, he said sorry to his allies. In the real Power of Veto, Micah won and The Savages knew that this was a time to get Phoebe out. Sidney, Phoebe's closest friend was very shocked by this. She tried to campaign and save her closest ally, but it fell on deaf ears. At the veto ceremony, Micah obviously saved himself. Phoebe was put up as a replacement, which shocked everyone. The three Barbecue Alliance members were very happy that Beaumont was not a replacement. They would live another week and get a chance to compete. Phoebe calls out Jarred and Matty as the "dynamic duo," and that they will win together. Like Sidney's plea, this fell on deaf ears. By a vote of 6-1, Phoebe was evicted. Sidney gave her a vote to save. During the live Head of Household competition, houseguests had to hold on to a giant mixer, while being dipped into a strange substance. Jarred won his second Head of Household of the summer! Jarred was thinking of just nominating the last of the Barbecue Alliance, Micah and Quinton. Until outsider Sidney made a grave mistake of flirting with Micah and them becoming a definite flirtmance. Jarred witnessed all of it. Worried about this, Jarred informs his alliance. They believe working with Quinton for the next two weeks is the best bet. Quinton agrees with this, and while not wanting Micah out, he doesn't want to go next. He believes that having a showmance on his side is a burden. At the nomination ceremony, Jarred put up Sidney and Micah. He said that it was only for the game. Surprised at her nomination, Sidney goes up to her "alliance" and tries to confirm things. The Savages say she is not going to be evicted, which she isn't. Sidney isn't in the alliance however for campaigning for Phoebe, the target. While picking players, Emilee, Emanuel and Laurelle are chosen along with Jarred, Sidney and Micah. In the Power of Veto competition, houseguests had to buzz in closest to 100 minutes. Emilee won. Happy that she won, the Savages were going to put the target off of Quinton and put it on Micah. Micah has been doing better in competitions than Sidney. At the veto ceremony, Emilee didn't use it on either nominee. Disappointed, Beaumont and Quinton do not want Micah to go home. They would rather it be the outcast Sidney. By a 4-2 vote, Micah was evicted. His allies kept him in the game. Micah became the first jury member. During the live Head of Household competition, houseguests were given questions about evicted houseguests. The first player to buzz in will eliminate another. The last one standing wins. Emilee was crowned the new Head of Household.